tsukinofandomcom-20200215-history
0-500 years (Pokeopolis)
Year 1 13.Aug.07-13.Sept.07 Danny comes to Pokeopolis. Ryu joins Team Phantom. Meets Hyuen Year 2 14.Sept.07-13.Oct.07 Kazuya joins TP Year 3 14.Oct.07-13.Nov.07 Roran buys the castle. Also meets Nia. Danny proposes to Kiki Danny experiences the Biter for the first time. Trained by Zerza. Year 4 14.Nov.07-13.Dec.07 Year 5 14.Dec.07-13.Jan.08 Roran disappears, leaving Nia behind and alone. Year 6 14.Jan.08-13.Feb.08 Roran reappears to Nia, finding her hating him. Year 7 14.Feb.08-13.Mar.08 Kina and Neptune go to Ora and set up a plan with her to get Nia and Roran back together. NR "battle" and "defeat" Ora to get their companions "back". Working together brings them back as a couple. Year 8 14.Mar.08-13.Apr.08 Year 9 14.Apr.08-13.May.08 Year 10 14.May.08-13.Jun.08 Danny babysits Ewosa Year 11 14.Jun.08-13.Jul.08 Year 12 14.Jul.08-13.Aug.08 Year 13 14.Aug.08-13.Sept.08 Year 14 14.Sept.08-13.Oct.08 Year 15 14.Oct.08-13.Nov.08 Year 16 14.Nov.08-13.Dec.08 Year 17 14.Dec.08-13.Jan.09 Year 18 14.Jan.09-13.Feb.09 Year 19 14.Feb.09-31.Mar.09 Year 20 1.Apr.09-31.Aug.09 April June Roran meets Masael and Arad. Takes them to the castle. Danny/Sam meet July Eddy meets Aedna, in turn leading to his meeting of Eliah as a spirit. She gets revived by Yerda. Danny and Eliah meet. Their rivalry begins shortly after due to him reading her journal. Danny proposes to Artemis. They get married shortly after. Team Phantom reunion Danny and Marci blow shit up August Artemis moves in with Danny Eletain appears KB meet Triplets locked in a room. Tyla appears. Danny gets kicked out Raelus and Tessar appear Akaela appears Raelus and Masael meet Zoalto appears. Throws water balloons at Willow and Eliah breaks her arm after falling off. Eliah hates him and so does Eddy. First family gathering in several thousand years Kiona meets Adiven EE share their first kiss under the mistletoe Marci and Tyla meet Marci and Caleb meet Adiven and Zerza make peace finally DK have first kiss. Become a couple shortly after. Ace/Siran engaged Masael/Raelus become a couple Chrish and Inyx appear Kina has her babies and Roran helps save her, bringing him and Nia back together Saran, Mira, Alai appear Year 21 1.Sept.09-31.Dec.09 September FI meet Eddy beats Zoalto up for the first time EE discover the safari room Kity and Rola appear Eddy beats up Zoalto again and Elry appears shortly after Tessar antagonises Masael she doesn't belong with Raelus. Raelus beats Tessar up and gets punished by having to clean out the useless shit room. Leads to the discovery of Daisk. Him and Elry meet, bonding instantly. Eddy proposes to Eliah EE go dress shopping and Eliah gets pissed. Ignores Eddy for most of a day, but ends up getting Sleep Powdered by a Beautifly. She goes into anaphylactic shock and has to stay in bed for weeks. Eddy and Elry team up and kill Zoalto Hunter appears EE discover the tropical getaway room Anataela appears and Roran brings her to the castle. Roran and Elry bet that Anataela can't go through the whole castle in a week. Elry wins. Begins a streak of the pair betting until Roran and Nia are married Introduction of Handling on TL through Tyla Alia appears and meets Joey and Hunter October Alia departs for the first time EE get married. Tovus gets revived and appears at the wedding Eliah takes off to travel for a while. While in Jhoto, she falls off of Willow and loses her memory. Nia says she loves Roran (finally!) Eliah returns Eddy asks to talk to Elry, wanting their old bond back. She agrees to help to try to restore it Alia comes back. Her affiliation with the PIA is discovered Roran's massive order of pizza Aiden and Elry meet. She talks to him for hours about what's happened to her over the past five thousand years. He takes her home and, as payment, she heals his sight. They begin to go out. Masael acts moody and Raelus asks Elry why. Turns out Masael is pregnant. November Chelle appears Elry falls off a cliff and Aiden saves her, bringing them closer. Eddy's protective instincts kick in and he interrogates Aiden about the incident. This begins to cause friction between the siblings. Bastian, Isomi appear MT meet Atreyu appears MT go back to T's cave Nedra appears After the thresholding incident, Elry is weakened greatly for a week. During this, Eddy becomes extremely suspicious of Aiden. Even with Eliah and Daisk talking to him, Eddy does not give up on his thoughts. They speak and Elry reveals her whole past to him. She asks him to regain their bond, but he refuses. She begins to shut down and not trust anyone. Meanwhile, Eddy goes to Kadath and she gently points him back to their old bond and possibly reshaping it. Kity/Entreri meet Elry/Aiden share first kiss Alustriel's first appearance Nia moves into the castle. Shortly after, Roran proposes December Bastian/Entreri stop the evil blizzard AA meet Year 22 1.Jan.10-30.Apr.10 January Sonai/Imori meet JW meet Eliah becomes pregnant with the trips February Arila gets zapped from Sombora to Pokeopolis. Meets Bastian Lost Sadie/Aiden meet March April Time warp occurs to make Ellie, Lily and Jericho four Ewari learns that she's pregnant. Via timeskip, she has Daevon and Nova. Soon after, a bizarre time warp happens and DN are four years old as well. EO soon find Ibeni as well. Year 23 Useri born Year 24 Year 31 Enyo is born Year 35 (FRP start) Arila 30 years old Year 37 Nevana 16. Enyo 5/6, zapped to be 16ish. The pair set off on a Pokemon journey together Category:Timeline